The Two Violinists
by EastPiano134
Summary: Hello again! This is my story about Marie and Erik. Marie has been asked to play for the pit orchestra in the Opera House and doesn't believe in the Opera Ghost. Story better than summary. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello again! This is my first chapter for my new story based on my character, Marie, from my other story(which you should read in order for some things to make sense). This is my first attempt at writing a story for Phantom of the Opera, so any advice or ideas for the story would be greatly appreciated via a PM or a review. This will be an Erik/OC, and it will have its influence mostly from the 2004 movie, at least as far as appearances go. There might be some influence from the book (i.e. Erik playing the violin) as well as other sources. I will also be trying to do some bits in Marie's P.O.V. and others in Erik's. I will clearly state when the P.O.V. is switching so as to avoid any confusion. I hope that this will be a good beginning, and that you all will want to read more. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Phantom of the Opera. There, I said it. Happy? I'm not. :(**

_**Thoughts **_**Lyrics **_Handwriting _

_Marie_

_**Ugh. My head.**_ My headache was only getting worse from sleeping in the stiff seat of the train. My parents and I had been travelling for days to get to Paris. We had gone-by train-from London to Ashford, and then we had gotten on the boat that would take us to Calais, France. That had been a nightmare since they had confused our suitcases with another family's. We had thankfully switched them back, but it could have been prevented. After that, we got on the train that would then take us to Paris. With all of the stops and the lack of sleep, my head was pounding.

I looked across the compartment at my parents, fast asleep, and I couldn't help but smile. They were so lucky to have the ability to fall asleep and stay asleep. I would be asleep, but I was too nervous about the months that lay ahead. I had become the first woman in the symphony orchestra in London, and, upon hearing of my success, and an attendance of one of our concerts, the new manager of the famous Paris Opera House was asking me to be a featured violinist in their pit orchestra for the upcoming season, in honor of their reopening. I, of course, was extremely honored and said yes right away. My parents had been excited too, and wanted to accompany me to the Opera Populaire to help me get settled. My mother had been nervous about letting me stay in Paris alone. She was very superstitious and had heard stories of the so-called "Opera Ghost" and had been afraid to let me go. I assured her that there was no such thing as the Opera Ghost and that it was just a rumor circulated by gossips.

I had heard of the Opera Ghost as well and laughed at my friends when they first brought up the idea of his existence. I thought that the notion was ridiculous! I had also heard about the fire that had damaged the Opera House almost beyond repair. My friends had blamed the Ghost for that as well. I had read that the cause of the fire was the falling of the almost brand-new chandelier, but there had been no explanation as to why it fell. I thought that the logical explanation would have to be faulty installing of the chandelier, as that would make the most sense. I eventually stopped listening to my friends and let them gossip. That had been two years ago, around the time that I had pulled my little stunt that landed me in the symphony orchestra. The new manager, Mr. Thomas, had just recently been hired when he heard of me three weeks ago. He was trying to find a way to get customers back after the scare of the "Opera Ghost." He found me and thought that I would be perfect. He said that in addition to playing during the shows, he would have me do occasional solos before the show began, as well as during intermissions and after the show, as people were leaving. I would be paid well for my services, and I would be provided a room in the Opera House, as well. It was an offer I couldn't refuse.

Suddenly, I realized that we had stopped moving. We had arrived. I turned to my parents and woke them. "Mother, Father, we're here." They opened their eyes and my mother smiled at me.

"Already? It seems as if we had just left the train station." My father agreed. I rolled my eyes and smiled back at them. We retrieved our luggage and made our way off the train and on to the platform. There we met Mr. Thomas.

"Ah, there she is! Hello again, Miss Johnson. We're so excited to have you here. We will be leaving in my coach shortly to go to the Opera House to get you settled and introduced. Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Johnson. Lovely to see you again. I promise that we will do our best to see that your daughter is safe and well while she is staying with us. Come now, we must leave." We walked to the coach and loaded our things on top. We got in and then we were off. The ride was mostly spent talking to Mr. Thomas about the people who worked in the Opera House. He told us of Madame Giry, the ballet instructor, who was a mother figure to all of the young ladies that she trained. I also heard of her daughter, Meg, who was to start this season as the lead ballerina. After our discussion dwindled, it became awkward. I proceeded to stare out the window at the sights of Paris while my father talked business with Mr. Thomas. We stopped in front of the Opera Populaire, and I could not believe my eyes. It was the most magnificent sight I had ever seen. I was in awe of it. As I looked upon its grandeur, I felt as if I was being watched. There was also a slight chill in the air, though the weather had been good so far. I shrugged the feeling off and turned to my parent and Mr. Thomas. We walked inside and I felt that this was the start of a great adventure.

**A/N: There you have it. The next chapter will have some Erik in it, but it will most likely be brief, as he is still a little depressed right now. I will try to update as regularly as I can, so try to expect them once every week, if once every two weeks. Let me know what you think so far. Is it good? Bad? Should I add something or take something out? Is it too long or too short? You let me know. As I said before, you can put any ideas about the story in a review or a PM. I would love to hear your opinion! Now go on and click that little review button…you know you want to! Til next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated. I've been busy lately, and it doesn't help that this laptop is the "home computer" and not my own. Anyway, I'm pleasantly surprised about the positive reaction to the first chapter. I honestly didn't expect much, so thank you to those who enjoyed it! I hope that I can keep that going as the story progresses. I am looking forward to where this story will lead, since I'm sort of letting it write itself. I know that very basic direction that this story is going to take, but I don't know exactly what will happen, so we shall see. I'm debating about how many characters from the story (i.e. Christine, Raoul, etc.) to bring back, so if you would like to request a character to be in the story, go ahead and PM me. You can also request that a character not be in this story if you think that they would not be beneficial to the story. I will take everyone's opinion in to consideration. And again, go ahead and review! I welcome it! I would love to hear what you have to say! Views are great, but I want to know what you think too! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Of course I own the Phantom of the Opera…in my dreams… **

_**Thoughts **_**Lyrics **_Handwriting_

_Marie_

The Opera House was like nothing I had ever seen. The main lobby was magnificent with its grand staircase and high ceiling. _**Wow. This is so much more spectacular than I could have ever imagined! **_I looked over and saw that my parents were just as enchanted as I was. I almost jumped when I heard Mr. Thomas speak.

"I take it that you like it, Miss Johnson?" I nodded quickly, still too awed to speak. "Well then, wait until you see the auditorium." We were lead up the staircase and into the auditorium. I almost dropped my bag when I saw it. It was enormous. There appeared to be a sea of red and gold because of the seats. I looked up at the golden statues and the painted ceiling where I saw the largest chandelier I had ever seen. I set my things down and walked down one of the aisles to the stage and in front I could see the orchestra pit, where I would be playing for the majority of the time. I leaned over the edge and peered inside. I smiled when I saw that there was a chair reserved for me. "Miss Marie Johnson." I looked behind me at my parents. Only two years ago, I could never have guessed that I would be playing in the famous Paris Opera House. It did not seem possible. _**So much has changed. If that night had not happened, I can't imagine what I would be doing now. Perhaps I would be married as Mother wanted, but I doubt it would have been to a man I truly loved. So much has changed.**_ I was brought out of my reverie when I heard an unfamiliar woman's voice behind me.

"This must be Miss Johnson. She is very curious, no?" I turned to look at who had been speaking and saw a middle aged stern-looking woman smiling at me from on top of the stage. "I am Madame Giry. I am the ballet instructor here. I am so delighted to finally meet you." She stepped down the stairs to greet me and extended her hand. I shook it, and smiled back. I had only just met her, but I knew that we would be friends. Madame Giry went over to greet my parents and reassured them-especially my mother- that I would be safe and sound here in the Opera House. She then called out to her students to come and meet me. I saw about ten or twenty girls of seemingly all ages rush out to greet me. I was bombarded with names and faces that I knew would take a while to remember. _**That will be so much fun.**_All of a sudden, I heard someone say,

"Alright now! Let's not crowd her! We wouldn't want to scare her off, would we?" I saw a petite blond girl push her way through the crowd. "Hello, I am Meg Giry. Madame Giry is my mother. I am so happy to meet you Marie. You are all we've talked about these last few weeks. The first woman to play in the symphony orchestra in England! You've become something of a celebrity around here ever since Monsieur Thomas announced you were coming! I hope you like it here. We look forward to getting to know you." She gave me a friendly smile.

"Well, thank you," I said. "I appreciate the warm welcome. I never thought of myself as a celebrity, but thank you nonetheless. I am sure I will love it here, what with the grandeur of the Opera House and the friendliness of the staff so far. I look forward to getting to know all of you as well." I then tried to slowly go through all of their names, but failed. We laughed it off and decided that I would try later. My mother and father then told me that Mr. Thomas was taking us to my room to put my bags away. We went up some stairs and down a few hallways until we finally found it._** I hope I do not get lost.**_ I set my bags down, deciding that I would unpack everything tomorrow. I took a last look at my parents and hugged them both goodbye. They wished me luck and I promised that I would write. When everyone left, and I was by myself, I tried to decide what to do. _**If it is not too late I could try to find Meg and go exploring.**_ I looked out the window and was surprised to find the sun setting rather quickly. I walked over and looked down at what left I could see of the streets. I saw couples walking, a few carriages, and even the occasional dog. I saw something out of the corner of my eye, and I looked over to see what it was. It was a man, but the peculiar thing was that he was looking at me! I tried to get a clear picture of his face, but he seemed to be wearing a hat that obscured my view. I gave up trying to focus and instead just gave him a little wave to see if he was actually looking at me. I was surprised to see him give me a little wave of his own, and I found myself smiling. I was about to look away when I thought I saw him smile back. I quickly turned back, but he was gone! _**Odd.**_ I brushed it off and got changed for bed. As I lay in bed trying to go to sleep, I couldn't get the strange man out of my head. _**Why was he looking at me? Who was he? Why could I not see his face? **_I fell into a deep sleep with these questions swirling around in my head.

**A/N: There you have it. Chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed it even though I promised that there would be some Erik. I decided halfway through writing this to leave him out for a little while longer. I promise, though, that next chapter will be all Erik, so get ready! I hope I can do him justice. So, why don't you click that little button that says review and tell me what you think! Go on! I hope to hear from you guys soon! Til next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so so so sorry, you guys! I haven't updated in forever, and I feel awful about that. I started school a couple of weeks ago, and I've been busy with one thing after another. I will try to update as frequently as I can after this, and hopefully you won't have to wait as long next time. I'm happy with the response this story has gotten, and I'm glad that you like the story. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, and for the suggestions you might have given. They help. Anyway, this chapter will be all Erik, so I hope that makes you happy. If he seems out of character, don't be afraid to tell me. I will take any ideas you may have into consideration and correct it if I have to. To be honest, writing for Erik scares the heck out of me! Well, here you go! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: That's funny! No, I don't own Phantom of the Opera, no matter how much I wish for it…**

_**Thoughts**_** Lyrics **_Handwriting_

_Erik_

_**Interesting. Why did I do that?**_ I was curious as to why I had waved at the girl in the window. I had been out for a walk and happened to pass by the Opera House, when I looked up and saw a light in one of the windows. I looked closer and saw a girl looking out into the streets. She caught me looking at her, and I couldn't look away. I was thankful that my face was obscured from view. I looked at her and she waved at me, as if to see if I was actually looking at her. The odd thing was that I waved back! She then gave a sweet little smile. I couldn't help but smile back, but I wasn't sure if she saw me since she turned her back. Now I was back in my little apartment, thinking about this girl I had seen once.

I then turned my thoughts to Christine. It had been two years since the incident, and I hadn't seen either her or the boy since that night. I had heard about the marriage, of course, but they seemed to avoid the Opera House, with good reason. I had a lot of time to think since that night, and though it still hurt my heart, I had accepted that she did not love me and that she would have been miserable if I had made her stay. I wished her happiness, and I wished that I could apologize, but one can't have everything. I understood that more than most people. About six months after the incident, I acquired a small apartment not too far from the Opera House with Madame Giry's help. I had realized that I could not stay in the Opera House because the police had now found where I lived. I lived in the apartment and watched as they rebuilt. For the first few months, I did not leave the apartment. I had Madame Giry bring meals to me and I was grateful to her for her assistance in letting Christine go. She was honestly like the mother I never had, and my only friend. I could never repay her for her kindness. She had let me grieve and held me when I cried, and she had helped me to see that my plan would have never worked. I then realized that I would always have Christine in my heart, but that I needed to let her live her own life with the man she truly loved. I also decided to live my life the best that I could, because that is what she would have wanted. _**Oh Christine, how I miss you.**_

I got up and went over to my violin. I didn't have the organ anymore, but I still had this to help me escape into my music. I let the notes flow out of the instrument and I lost myself. I had no sense of time or space; it was only me and the music. I don't have any idea how long I played, but when I was finished, the first few rays of dawn peeked in through my window. I had been up all night. It wasn't like I hadn't been before, but this was the first time I actually felt tired. I decided that I would actually get some rest today, and this afternoon, I would venture out to the park for a walk in a secluded area that I had found about a year ago. It was peaceful and quiet, and no one would be there to stare at me. As my head hit the pillow, the strangest thought creeped into my head. It was of the girl in the window, the one who had smiled at me even though she had no idea who I was. I fell asleep with her waving at me, and it was a very peaceful sleep indeed.

**A/N: There it is, Erik's introduction into the story. What do you guys think? Too short? Too out of character? I would love to hear what I can do to improve. I wanted to make him seem like he's accepted that Christine did not love him. I didn't want him to still be plotting after two years. I hope that I have done his character justice so far. He was honestly very difficult to write for. He's a very complicated man. Again, any suggestions you have for the story as far as plot, characters, etc. should go into a review or a PM. I love hearing from you guys because it makes me feel good to know that you read the story. I hope to update again soon, but I can never know with school. I will try to update sooner than I did this time, but no promises. I am not going to abandon this story so don't worry. **

**ATTENTION: I've sort of asked this before, but I would like to know: what characters would you like to see in this story? What characters do you want me to avoid? Send me a PM to let me know your thoughts. I will consider everyone's opinion, but not everyone will get their way, so know that. Now get to clicking that little review button! Til next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: *looks around the corner, expecting to get shot at* I am so so sorry guys! I know that there isn't an excuse for me not updating like I said I would. Things have gotten nuts lately. I didn't realize how much homework I would have when school started. It also didn't help that I was in a car accident last night either. I hope everyone else had a happy Thanksgiving-I know I tried. :)** **I am going to try to make it up to you guys by giving you three chapters over the next few days. I have some good ideas for this story and I want to see if they will work. I promise that I will not forget or give up on this story. You will see how this ends! :) Anyway, I hope that everyone hasn't given up on me, because I really value the advice and compliments. It means I'm doing something right. On with the story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? Of course I don't own the Phantom of the Opera! If I did, I might have Erik locked in my basement! :)**

_**Thoughts**_**Lyrics**_Handwriting_

_Marie_

When I woke up the next morning, I felt like someone was watching me. I turned and screamed.

"Aghhhh! Meg! You scared me!" Meg just smiled at me.

"Get up, sleepy head! It's your first day of work! You don't want to be late, do you?" I gave her my death stare, but she just smiled away. I groaned and decided that I better get up. I told Meg that I would be down as soon as I could, and she left, with a spring in her step. As I was getting ready for the day, I thought again about the strange man from the night before. I had the strangest feeling that we would meet again, but I brushed it away. When I was done putting up my hair, I went downstairs to the main stage, and I found Monsieur Thomas.

"Good morning, Monsieur Thomas, what would you like me to do today?"

"Ah, hello, Marie. I trust you slept well?" I nodded. "Very good. Well, today is just a morning rehearsal, so I just want you to get to know the other members of the company, as well as the orchestra. News of your arrival has spread by way of the ballet girls, so everyone is dying to meet you. When the rehearsal is over, the rest of the day is yours to do with what you wish." He gave me a smile and went to talk to one of the actors. I looked around for a familiar face and I saw Meg. She waved me over and introduced me to two more girls I hadn't met yesterday. I tried as hard as I could to remember their names, but I wasn't doing well. We were laughing at something one of the girls had said when the laughing suddenly stopped. Meg gave a sneer to something behind me and I turned around. I saw a tall, blond-haired girl who didn't appear to be much older than I was. She had her nose turned up like she smelled something foul. I turned to Meg.

"Who is that?" She looked at me.

"That thing is Audrey Beaumont. She is the youngest Prima Donna that the Opera House has ever had, and because of that, she thinks that she is the best that has ever happened in this world. Her ego completely overshadows her talent." As if she knew we were talking about her, Audrey gave a sickeningly sweet smile and walked over to us. She looked me over, as if she were assessing me as a threat.

"Hello, I'm Audrey. I'm sure you've heard of me. You must be the new girl in the orchestra, Mary, was it?"

"Marie, actually." _**This is not going to be fun.**_

"Oh. Well, as far as I'm concerned, every aspect of the Opera House is important, even the most insignificant little people. I hope you enjoy your stay here." She walked away, and I watched her, eyebrow raised. I looked at Meg.

"She's just such a charmer, isn't she?" Meg smiled and laughed.

"Don't let her get to you. We have to start, but if you want to sit and watch, you can go into the seats." I told her I would and I sat through the rehearsal. I watched Audrey as she played her part and I started to understand what Meg meant. I could almost feel the ego coming off of Audrey as she sang. I couldn't have been happier when rehearsal was over. I decided that I would go to the park that I had seen on my way to the Opera House when I arrived. Meg told me how to get there and offered to go with me, but I told her I needed time to think about something, so I was on my own. I brought my violin with me in case I found a quiet spot to practice. When I got to the park, I was surprised to see it almost vacant. I walked until I found a quiet spot near a clearing and a large pond. I set my violin down and stretched my arms and neck. I picked up my violin out of the case and started to tune. When I was satisfied I warmed up, and then I flowed into one of the pieces that I was given for the Opera House. I was lost. I didn't notice anything but the music. As I continued to play, I closed my eyes and absorbed the music. I didn't even notice that someone was watching me.

_Erik_

I woke up in the early afternoon and decided that this would be a good time to go into the park. I got dressed, making sure that my hat covered the deformed side of my face. No one noticed as I exited the building. In no time, I was in the park and heading to my favorite spot when I heard music. It was the sound of a beautiful violin, flowing through the trees. I followed the music and quickly realized that it was coming from my spot by the pond. I came in sight of the pond and I immediately hid behind a tree. There was a young woman with black hair, playing the violin. I hid because I thought that she saw me, but I looked closer and saw that her eyes were closed, as lost in the music as she was. I also looked closer at her face and realized that it was the girl from the window the night before. I had myself convinced that she was a dream, yet here she was. I watched as she played and she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. This was exactly why I thought about leaving. _**I should go. I will not let this happen again. Although, it couldn't hurt to stay a little longer. No! I should leave! I don't know what to do! **_As I was having this internal argument, I hadn't noticed that the music had stopped. When I did, I looked up to see the mysterious girl looking at me with a smirk on her face. _**Uh-oh.**_

**A/N: Well, there it is! You won't have to stew over this cliffhanger for long, because I plan on updating again tomorrow. Lucky you! I hope you liked this chapter and the introduction of Audrey. Let me know what you think of her and of any improvements that you think could be made. Thanks! Now, get clicking on that little review button! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, there it is! You won't have to stew over this cliffhanger for long, because I plan on updating again tomorrow. Lucky you! I hope you liked this chapter and the introduction of Audrey. Let me know what you think of her and of any improvements that you think could be made. Thanks! Now, get clicking on that little review button! **

**A/N: Hello again! I promised at least one more chapter, and I plan to deliver one! I'm glad that people who read the last chapter liked it. I hope that I get the same reaction for this one! You guys are awesome! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: You would think there would be a point where I didn't have to say it…**

_**Thoughts**_**Lyrics**_Handwriting_

_Marie_

I played for what could have been hours or minutes, I was so absorbed in the music. When the piece came to a close, I smiled and put my violin away. I looked out over to the pond and suddenly, I heard a small sound. I turned to the trees in the direction I came from, and I saw a man, mumbling to himself. It was something like: "Can't let this happen…maybe I should stay…I don't know…" I looked at him and smirked, with my hands on my hips. He stopped talking and looked up at me, and I lost my smirk. This was the man that I saw the night before. _**What are the odds?**_ I realized that I was staring and decided to talk first.

"Can I help you?" He stood up and adjusted his jacket and his hat. He was at least a head taller than me, and I noticed that he was trying to hide his face, but decided not to comment. Better not offend the stranger. He finally spoke after just looking at me for a few minutes.

"Hello. I'm sorry to spy. I just heard you playing and I followed the music. I was actually on my way here in the first place, so it was a surprise. Your playing is superb." As he was speaking, I had a chance to fully look at him and noticed that he had the most mesmerizing eyes that I had ever seen, and when he spoke, his voice was like nothing I had ever heard. I noticed that he was done talking and that I was staring, so I responded quickly.

"Th-thank you. I was just practicing for a performance. I'm actually a guest orchestra member for the Opera House. My name is Marie by the way." When I mentioned the Opera House, his eyes widened a little, as if he was surprised. "What is your name?" He shook his head and cleared his throat.

"I am Erik. I do not mean to be rude, but didn't I see you last night in one of the windows of the Opera House?" I smiled and nodded.

"Yes. I am staying there while I am visiting." He nodded and we stood there in silence for a few moments, until I noticed that he was looking at my case, intrigued. I smiled at him and went over to open it. I brought the violin out and handed it to him. "It was my grandfather's. It is all I have left of him. It is my most precious possession." He turned the instrument over and over in his hands with the eye of an expert.

"It is very beautiful. You have kept good care of it." He looked at me and smiled. He handed the violin back and I put it away. He walked over to the pond and looked into the water.

I walked over to him and looked out to the distance. "So, are you a musician? Do you play?" It was strange to me, that I would be talking so easily to someone I had only met a few minutes ago.

"Yes, I do. I'm not a professional, but I have loved music ever since I can remember." He had a wistful look about him as if he was remembering something good. I knew how he felt. I had loved music ever since I was born. I looked at him.

"So, do you come to this spot a lot?" He turned to me.

"I usually come here to think and to get away from the crowds of people in the city." I understood. I sat down and he followed suit. We talked about many different subjects. Music, books, life in general. I learned that there were certain subjects that he would avoid. I spoke of my childhood and of my first success in the orchestra in London. When I asked about his early life, he hesitated and changed the subject. I decided to respect his privacy and not ask any further. We talked for so long that I hadn't noticed that the sun was beginning to set. I realized that Meg might be getting worried and stood to leave. He quickly stood after me.

"I should get back to the Opera House. It was very nice to meet you, Erik." I held out my hand for a handshake and was speechless when he took my hand and kissed it. I blushed and tried to hide it.

"It was a pleasure to meet you as well, Marie. I hope to see you again." I smiled and thought for a second. _**Why not?**_

"We can meet at this spot again, after tomorrow's rehearsal, if that would not be too much trouble." I really liked him and wanted to get to know him better. He considered it and then looked at me with a smile.

"Of course. Until then, Marie." He gave a small bow and walked away. I looked after him and smiled to myself. _**He was nice, if a bit mysterious. Maybe this stay will be better than I expected.**_ I started my walk back to the Opera House. When I arrived back, the sun had almost completely gone down. As I walked up to my room, I was stopped by Meg, who looked frantic.

"Where were you all day? I was getting worried." I looked at her and laughed.

"I'm fine. I was at the park, playing my violin. I guess I lost track of the time." I decided not to tell her about Erik just yet. I would see how things went tomorrow. She looked at me suspiciously.

"You were playing the violin for that long? I'll believe you for now, but I will get the rest of the truth sooner or later. You can't hide anything from me. Well, good night." I smiled at her and she gave me a parting hug. I walked the rest of the way to my room and dressed for bed, thinking about my day with Erik. He was the most interesting person I had ever met. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

**A/N: There you are! Chapter 5! I hope that their interaction didn't seem too out of character. Let me know how I can improve! Now, move your cursor over the review button and click it! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello again! I am sorry that I haven't updated since Thanksgiving, and I hope this makes up for it. I hope everyone had a happy holiday, and a happy new year to you all! I guess my resolution would be to update more frequently. :) I do want to get to some interesting bits before any of you lose interest. I have some good ideas and I would like to have an audience when they are put into motion. Well, here it is, Chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the Opera :(**

_**Thoughts**_**Lyrics**_Handwriting_

_Erik_

When I woke up the morning after my day with Marie, I felt the happiest that I had been in a long, long time. I smiled and sat up in my bed, contemplating what had happened in the park. What had started out as a meditative stroll had turned out to be the discovery of a new friend. I thought about how smart and kind she was. She did not have the conceit that most talented musicians have. She was very modest, and told me that she could be poor for the rest of her life, as long as she could make music. I had been surprised at how easy it had been to tell her about my interests, hopes, and dreams, although, for obvious reasons, I had not revealed my troubled past to her. Something that bothered me, though, was that I had considered, in that brief moment, telling her everything, from my childhood to my past at the Opera House. I barely knew the girl, and yet I had almost been willing to share everything. I had been grateful that she had not broached the subject again, and I asked her about her life. She told me of the adventure that had made her the first woman in the London symphony orchestra. I was impressed with how far she had come, and I admired her for her courage to do anything to be able to play her violin. She was the most brilliant and beautiful woman I had ever met, and I couldn't wait to see her that afternoon.

_Marie_

I woke up the morning after my little adventure and hoped that I hadn't dreamed the whole thing. I bounded out of bed, with the thought that the sooner I was ready, the sooner I could get through the rehearsal and see Erik again. I was just about ready when I heard a knock at the door. I opened the door and saw Meg. I stepped aside to let her in.

"Good morning Meg. Doesn't the day look lovely?" Meg looked at me as if I were speaking Chinese. "What?"

"Uh, Marie, are you alright? You seem slightly…different."

"I'm just in a good mood today, nothing different about me. Why?" She seemed to have an epiphany, and then she gave me a mischievous grin. I didn't like that look, because that look meant trouble.

"Does this have something to do with your practice in the park? Did you meet someone? Don't try to lie to me, I already know you did. Who is he? What's his name? And most importantly, why did you not tell me about him before?" When she was done with her tirade, I looked at her with a smile.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She gave me a look that said "Don't make me start the army of questions, because I will" and I gave a sigh of defeat. "Alright, I did meet someone, and he was one of the most amazing people I had ever met. He was smart, funny, and he loves music about as much as I do." I rambled until I saw the look that Meg was giving me.

"You're in love with him! I can't believe it! You just met him and your head's in the clouds."

"I am not in love with him…at least, I don't think I am. I admire him, and that's all it is. He is a friend, nothing more."

"Alright, whatever you say. At least tell me his name." I hesitated a moment as a feeling of conflict passed through me and told me to lie.

"Uh, he didn't tell me his name. I've only just realized." I could tell Meg wasn't satisfied, but as she opened her mouth to say something else, one of the other girls, Victoria, barged in to tell us that breakfast was ready in the kitchen. I took that as my cue to leave, and Meg wasn't far behind. I knew that she would continue the conversation sooner or later, but for now, I was only going to concern myself with the rehearsal. After breakfast, we went into the main auditorium to get started. I took my place in the pit, and I tried to focus on my music, with little success. All I could think about was how excited I was to be seeing Erik again. I was relieved when we had a break so that I could try to sort my thoughts before we finished the rehearsal. As I climbed out of the pit and walked over to talk to Meg, I passed Audrey and heard her say something to one of her minions.

"That Marie is the strangest woman I have ever met. Why would you want to be in a pit where no one can see you? It isn't a place for a lady. Of course, with her face I can see why she would want to hide." She and her friends laughed, and I tried to ignore the comment. She had to be the most arrogant woman I had ever met. I continued over to Meg and was surprised and relieved that she didn't bring up that morning's conversation. I was happy to have a normal discussion with her to clear my head. By the time we started the second half of rehearsal, I was able to concentrate a little better. When rehearsal was done, I went up to my room to get ready to go to the park. Meg had told me that she was going out with friends and invited me to join. I told her that I was tired and wanted to get some rest. She didn't persist, but gave me a knowing smile as she left. When I was sure her group had left, I set out on my way to the park. It took all of my strength not to run.

**A/N: I'm sorry if it is short, but I want to make this park scene a separate chapter like I did before. I hope that this wasn't too boring and that you like where the story is going. I also want to know if you want me to add Meg's POV as well as she is going to become an important character. As always, I welcome your comments, so please review! Bye for now!**


End file.
